


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crossover: Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts, Angeal and Sora: nostalgia - you<br/>remind me of somebody I once knew, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Oct 21, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/40052.html)

Sora sighed and irritably batted at one of the hovering ghost lights with his Keyblade. He originally had no intention of coming down to the Underworld at all; he had just wanted to come visit Hercules and Phil and maybe bash things around in the Colosseum a while. But there was this woman there, green grass growing at her feet, who turned to him with a sweet, motherly smile, and leaned over until her boobs were almost close enough to touch, and asked in a sweet, motherly voice if he'd run an errand for her and give a message to her daughter Persephone. He sure didn't remember agreeing, but here he was with a scroll in one hand, so he guess he had.

At least it wasn't a boring trip, he thought as another group of Heartless started to detach themselves from the shadows. With a yell, he charged into battle, enjoying the fight, the adrenaline rush, the thrill of being alive. When the last Heartless had given up it's stolen heart and returned to nothing, Sora straightened up and kept going.

He soon had the prickly feeling on the back of his neck that he was being followed. Not surprising, there were ghosts and Heartless and Hades only knew what else down here. This, though, didn't feel exactly threatening; more like someone was watching him. After a few minutes, he planted his feet and yelled, “Look, just come out, OK?”

There was a rustle much like a startled chuckle, then something started to materialize in front of him. It had more shape than the ordinary ghosts, and after a moment Sora could make out black hair, a square face, and muscular torso. “I'm not going to hurt you,” the apparition said. He looked somewhat sad. “You just... remind me of someone I once knew, that's all.”

Sora tilted his head to one side. He'd been told that before. “Did you know Cloud?”

The ghost thought a moment, then shook his head. “No, that wasn't his name...” He sighed. “You probably wouldn't know him, it's been a long time.” He started to fade away.

“Well...” Sora wasn't sure what to say. “I hope you find him soon.” He smiled. “Everyone needs to know where their friends are.”

The ghost nodded once, then vanished.

“Oh, damn it,” he cursed. “I forgot to ask him his name!”


End file.
